bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Unused Radio Messages: Inner Persephone
The following are all unused radio messages from the Inner Persephone level of BioShock 2. They are listed depending on which version of the game they were removed from. Older Version GUL_R_Sinc_Intro 01. Augustus Sinclair - Persephone Penal Persephone Penal. End o' the road. This institution was Rapture's dirtiest little secret. I bet against Ryan's vision o' harmony - offered him a quiet little place to send anybody who wasn't workin' out. I ah, imagine you were among them, sport. No hard feelings, I hope. Now, Utopia shouldn't have much use for a political prison, now, should it? But ya do business as long as I have, and you learn to pick a brand name from the writin' on the wall. (Chuckle) Then...disaster. Sofia Lamb was transferred down...she carried a lotta clout with these wild idealistic types. Before long, she ousted me, reducin' me to a go-between. Inmates been runnin' the asylum ever since... 01b. Augustus Sinclair - Dirtiest Little Secret Persephone Penal. End o' the road, kid. This institution was Rapture's dirtiest little secret. I bet against Ryan's vision o' harmony - offered him a quiet little place to send anybody who wasn't workin' out. I...I imagine you were among them, sport. No hard feelings, I hope. Now, utopia shouldn't have much use for a political prison, now should it? But ya do business as long as I have...and you learn to pick a brand name from the writin' on the wall. 02. Augustus Sinclair - Reunited Well, would you look at that. Father an' daughter, reunited. Makes a man a lil' misty, no lie. 03. Augustus Sinclair - The Escape Plan Now, did you ever wonder how I was plannin' on headin' topside, after our glorious victory? Well, I built this place. Head on upstairs and I'll show ya. GUL_R_Sinc_Upstairs 01. Augustus Sinclair - Come Up to the Platform Come on upstairs to the Docking Platform. I want you and young Eleanor to meet the missus! 01b. Augustus Sinclair - Look Outside She's just out the window there. 01c. Augustus Sinclair - Look Outside She's just out the window there - Eleanor's found her already. GUL_R_Sinc_NagEscPod 01. Augustus Sinclair - Look Out the Window Now, take a look out the window there. 02. Augustus Sinclair - Look Outside! Look out the window, kid! Eleanor's found my surprise already. GUL_R_Sinc_Lifeboat 01b. Augustus Sinclair - Lady Lifeboat There she is. Allow me to introduce you to my lady love! She's a...lifeboat o' sorts - designed to float me outta here in style. An' if Big Sis there can keep you breathin' like she says - we can all escape together. GUL_R_Tene_PrepS 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Trying to Help I am no longer with Sinclair in the train car, Herr Delta. I search Lamb's office for something that can help, und will prepare the Little Ones we have saved to join you, when you deal with her. GUL_R_Tene_PrepH 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Trying to Help I am no longer with Sinclair in the train car, Herr Delta. I am in Lamb's office searching for anything helpful...but I cannot trust you with the girls. When you deal with Lamb, I will return the few I have saved to the surface. GUL_R_Sinc_Prison 01. Augustus Sinclair - Lamb Pushed Me Out Now I ran this penal colony as a business — an' a successful one, I might add. But then...disaster. Sofia Lamb was transferred down...she carried a whole lotta clout with these wild idealistic types. Before long, she ousted me, reducin' me to a go-between. Inmates been runnin' the asylum ever since... GUL_R_Sinc_PipeDream 01. Augustus Sinclair - Nothing But a Pipe Dream This place was proof positive that Rapture was nothin' but a pipe dream, son...just like I told Ryan from day one. Poor Andy hated me for bein' right, but he couldn't let his political rivals go back to the surface an' tell the world. So he gave 'em to me. I had my own little captive think-tank right here, and lord - how the money rolled in. Until Doc Lamb was sent down to darken my doorstep. GUL_R_BSis_Aritculate 01a. Eleanor Lamb - Big Sister I've located mother. She's hiding out in the control tower, watching us. 01b. Eleanor Lamb I've located mother. She's hiding out in Sinclair's vessel, watching us. We will have to deal with her. GUL_R_Lamb_Articulate 01. Sofia Lamb - She Will Be Perfect Suddenly quite articulate, isn't she, Delta? Through ADAM, she bears the memories of all of Rapture. What is personality to us... is a mere arrangement of data points for her. When you are gone, she will be perfect. GUL_R_Sinc_Articulate 01. Augustus Sinclair - Two for the Price of One Sounds like revenge an' escape are comin' two for the price o' one...once we get onto that lifeboat. I don't feature the idea o' Lamb usin' it herself, though...how does she expect to stand against you? GUL_R_Sinc_Curfew 01. Augustus Sinclair - Breaking Curfew Right, Lamb woulda locked the place down the second you showed, an' that means the lifeboat as well! We can cancel the curfew from the holdin' wing. Get yourself down there quick as you can — while I attend to a little business. 01b. Augustus Sinclair - Breaking Curfew Right, Lamb woulda locked the place down the second you showed, an' that means the lifeboat as well! We can cancel the curfew from the holdin' wing and deal with Doc Lamb directly. Get yourself there quick as you can now- while I attend to a little business. GUL_R_Lamb_Ward 02. Sofia Lamb - DNA Assimilation The Little Sisters seem ghoulish to the eye, Delta... but ADAM causes them no permanent damage... indeed, they assimilate foreign DNA as naturally as breathing. I used you to take Eleanor away from Ryan, hoping to make her human again. But we both know she is something much greater. GUL_R_Sinc_Getkey 01. Augustus Sinclair - Warden Has the Key That was Warden Weir — he's got the key to every wing in the buildin'...don't let him get away! 01b. Augustus Sinclair - Warden Has the Keys That was Warden Weir - he's tryin' to beat you to the holdin' wing! Don't let him get away! GUL_R_Sinc_Lockin 01. Augustus Sinclair - You're Locked In Warden's locked you in! Son of a bitch used to be in my employ! 03. Augustus Sinclair - Warden's in the Watchtower He's holed up in the watchtower...quick now, find a way in there - or flush 'im out to get that key. 02. Augustus Sinclair - Warden is Waiting Warden aims to wait you out, kid...figures you'll go out o' your head again before you manage a jailbreak. And if that happens...we're all dead in the water. 02b. Augustus Sinclair - Warden is Waiting Warden aims to wait you out, kid...figures you'll succumb to your injuries before you manage a jailbreak. And if that happens...well, we're all dead in the water. 03b. Augustus Sinclair - Warden's in the Watchtower He's holed up in the watchtower - there's a lever up there that'll open every lock in the place, includin' the one on the lifeboat. But you'll have to break in there to throw it. Or, flush him out to open the door. GUL_R_Sinc_HHint 01. Augustus Sinclair - Maintenance Tunnel Huh. So there's a maintenance tunnel to the warden's watchtower...an' one o' my guests was plannin' to use it. Sounds promisin'. Take a look. 02. Augustus Sinclair - Cracked the Code Looks like some poor soul cracked the code to the watchtower. You've got the Warden dead to rights. Go say hello. 03. Augustus Sinclair - Half the Code That's half the keycode to the watchtower, I expect. See if you can sniff out the rest. 03b. Augustus Sinclair - The Other Half of the Code Now that's the other half o' the code! You pieced it together, kid. Now ol' Warden Weir is yours! Get up there! 04. Augustus Sinclair - Code in the Cells See that keypad on the door? Lamb's people would have a new code since my tenure — but convicts never change. I'd hazard that at least one of 'em knows it. Poke around in the cells. 05. Augustus Sinclair - Up to the Stairway That stairway could get you to the tower. What's left of it. Maybe you could divine a way to give yourself a leg up onto it. 06. Augustus Sinclair - Useful Box That box looks light enough to move. Could make an ideal steppin' stone. 07. Augustus Sinclair - Good Job, Sport! Indeed. Look atcha - spliced up to hell an' gone, but still a smart cookie. 08. Augustus Sinclair - What Can You Get? Mm-hm. Now that the back door's open, see what kinda mischief you can muster. Anything you can get inside there from afar? 09. Augustus Sinclair - Let's Get the Warden Outstandin'. Now head on over there an' have a word with the Warden. 10b. Augustus Sinclair - Spook Out the Warden Looks like a window into the back of the Tower. The Warden's a coward, see if you can spook him out somehow. 11a. Augustus Sinclair - Dig Around Every prisoner on God's green earth spends at least an hour a day dreamin' of escape. Dig around in the cells. 11b. Augustus Sinclair - Look for the Code Now, the Warden had a keycode lock on the door to the tower. Prisoners nearly tied their necks in knots tryin' to catch a glimpse o' those numbers. Maybe try tossin' a few cells. 11c. Augustus Sinclair - Look for a Tunnel Now a trapped rat can chew through nearly anything, you give him time. The place is bound to have a hole or two. Look for a good place to hide a tunnel. GUL_R_Sinc_WardTaunt 01. Augustus Sinclair - Warden's Getting Away Warden's flying the coop! Track him down and grab that key! 02. Augustus Sinclair - The Warden Has the Keys That was Warden Weir — he's got the key to every wing in the buildin'... don't let him get away! 02a. Augustus Sinclair - The Warden Has the Lockdown Key That's Warden Weir. He's got the lockdown key — hunt him down! 03a. Augustus Sinclair - Lamb's Stealing the Lifeboat Doc Lamb's on the lifeboat. I can see her out there, tryin' to start it from the inside! The sick ol' spider wants it for herself! Hurry, kid, we gotta get in there. Looks like revenge an' escape are comin' two for the price o' one... 03a. Augustus Sinclair - Lamb's Stealing the Lifeboat Doc Lamb's on the lifeboat now... I can see her out there, tryin' to start it from the inside. 03b. Augustus Sinclair - Lamb's Stealing the Lifeboat Doc Lamb's tryin' to take the lifeboat for herself! Hurry kid, we gotta get in there. 04a. Augustus Sinclair - Hack Darts in the Pneumo Out of hacking darts? I've gotcha, kid — check the Pneumo. 04b. Augustus Sinclair - Hack Darts in the Pneumo More darts comin' through the pneumo, sport. But I'm takin' 'em out of your cut. 04c. Augustus Sinclair - Stop Messing Around! Quit playin' around out there, you're just throwing our money away. GUL_R_Sinc_SceneOnTV 01. Augustus Sinclair - Keep Away Don't come back — she's — (scuffling, then static) GUL_R_Lamb_SceneOnTV 02a. Sofia Lamb - The Bait is the Trap As you can see, Delta, Sinclair took our bait. Locked within his own interests, he assumed that I wanted to steal his beloved craft without Eleanor, and made me the focus of his attention. By the time you arrive... the lifeboat will be quite inoperable. Sinclair, I'm afraid, will have no need of one. 02a. Sofia Lamb - Before You Die Every moment tears Eleanor further from me, Delta. Soon, this father obsession will end her. You have left me without want... before you die, I will take all that you hold dear. Sinclair is just another body in your wake. 02b. Sofia Lamb - Apology Delta, allow me to apologize - in my haste to dispatch your friend Sinclair, I neglected to provide you opportunity to bid him farewell. Though, given the circumstances, I don't suppose he would've heard you. GUL_R_Sinc_LambLckdwn 05. Augustus Sinclair - Lift the Lockdown Lamb's locked down the whole institute, son — includin' the gangway leadin' to the lifeboat. But you can reverse the lockdown from the holdin' wing. Head that way — now. 05a. Augustus Sinclair - Lift the Lockdown from the Holding Wing Listen son, we're going to have to work quickly. We can reverse this lockdown from the holding wing. Eleanor knows the way. Get moving. 05b. Augustus Sinclair - Daddy's Girl That Eleanor's a pistol, chief. Like father, like daughter, I s'pose! 06. Augustus Sinclair - Hack the Door You oughta be able to hack that door open, sport. GUL_R_Sinc_WardDies 01. Augustus Sinclair - Get the Key from the Warden Looks like the Warden ran outta luck. Go see if you can't collect the key from what's left of the poor sucker. GUL_R_Sinc_TrapCells 02. Augustus Sinclair - Warden in the Watchtower Aw, you're locked in! Warden aims to wait you out...either your body crumbles, or the bombs go off an' we all die with ya. He's holed up in the watchtower... break in, or flush 'im out to get that key. 02a. Augustus Sinclair - Warden is in the Watchtower Warden aims to wait you out kid. He's holed up in the watchtower. Either find a way in there or flush him out. Quick — before those charges go off. GUL_R_Sinc_HHint2 01. Augustus Sinclair - Escapable Prison Very nice. But next time I build a prison, remind me to fill the walls with ornery vipers. 02. Augustus Sinclair - Look in Solitary Now from what I heard after Lamb kicked me out, you were quite the unruly guest down here. Kept you in Solitary. Maybe you stashed somethin' for yourself down there? 03. Augustus Sinclair - Look for a Tunnel Place was... was fulla holes, even back in my time here... look for a tunnel, there's gotta be one leads you in here... GUL_R_Lamb_WKill 01. Sofia Lamb - Casual Kill What's one more casual kill, eh, Delta? All moral reasoning trumped by the survival imperative. GUL_R_Sinc_KillWard 02a. Augustus Sinclair - Be Prepared Good riddance. But you might not favor this next bit. Endin' the lockdown means... well, it means releasin' all the prisoners. Make yerself ready before you put in that key. 02b. Augustus Sinclair - Be Prepared Good riddance. But you might not favor this next bit. Endin' the lockdown means... well, it means releasin' all the prisoners. Make yerself ready before you throw that switch. GUL_R_Sinc_WKill 01. Augustus Sinclair - Open All the Cells Good riddance. But you might not favor this next bit. Endin' the lockdown means...well, it means openin' all the cells. Make yerself ready before you put in that key. GUL_R_Sinc_Override 01. Augustus Sinclair - Get to the Docking Platform Lockdown's over...I can see all hell breakin' loose. We can blow out the ballast water now, an' our vessel will be light enough to rocket straight up to the surface like a cork — with us on board. All you have to do...is get back to the Dockin' Platform alive. GUL_R_Sinc_Kamikazes 01. Augustus Sinclair - Kamikaze Daddies It looks like Lamb's managed to leash the rest o' that original Big Daddy line o' yours...turn 'em into some kinda kami kaze zealots. Don't let 'em get close! GUL_R_Lamb_WardRespns 01a. Sofia Lamb - The First Living Utopian Eleanor was to be a composit of all Rapture's genius...the first living Utopian, serving the world at large with no regard to herself... To force consciousness on such a being...is to tear its wings away. That was your gift to her, Delta...just as she hoped...you must be very proud. GUL_R_Lamb_Ramble 01. Sofia Lamb - A Clean Slate Delta, the very birthplace of ADAM lies beneath this facility. Exposure to it has made my daughter the ultimate source of change. Think! A clean slate for the species. All the old lusts will be made obsolete. GUL_R_Lamb_Taunt 01. Sofia Lamb - A Martyr You turn my stomach, Delta. You suffer the gravest of human atrocities, yet you will not accept death to abolish them. I resolved to do so at six years of age. So be it. Die as you lived, a martyr to the self. 01a. Sofia Lamb - A Martyr to the Self You sadden me, Delta. You suffer the gravest of human atrocities, standing in direct testament to the tyranny of the ego - yet you will not accept death to abolish it. So be it. Die as you lived, a martyr to the self. GUL_R_BSis_Exp 01b. Eleanor Lamb - Small Cost And what of me, mother? What was it you wanted your child to become? "The People's Daughter". A living vault for the genes of the best and brightest...at the small cost of my mind. GUL_R_Lamb_ExpS_ 01. Sofia Lamb - I Chose You Do you know why I chose you to protect her, Delta?...Rapture had turned her into that sub-human thing, so I...I compelled you to end her pain. But afterward, with only the barest sliver of sentience, you rescued her from the deep, miraculously alive. You were a natural father. And now I am forced to put you down. GUL_R_BSis_ExpS 01a. Eleanor Lamb - You Made Him an Animal Tell him the rest, mother. He was also a witness. And you couldn't have him spreading the word of what you had done to your adoring flock. So you made him an animal. GUL_R_Lamb_ExpH 01. Sofia Lamb - I Chose You I chose you for the program to punish you, Delta...you took my daughter's life for ADAM...and then she miraculously returned. What fate could be more poetic but to make you her eternal bodyguard, aided by my own little altruism cocktail? And now...I am forced to put you down. GUL_R_BSis_ExpH 01a. Eleanor Lamb - You Closed the Door Tell him the rest, mother...you wanted me to die, after they changed me into a freak. You saw him in there with me, and you closed the door. GUL_R_Sinc_FollowLamb 02. Augustus Sinclair - Come to the Docking Platform You're back, and with young Eleanor to boot — maybe it ain't over! Get up here to the Dockin' Platform. 04. Augustus Sinclair - Another Bomb Went Off That's another charge gone... no survivin' this fall, chief... hurry! 05. Augustus Sinclair - Another Bomb Gone That's another bomb, son! I don't know how much longer the ol' place can hold! GUL_R_Sinc_Decay 01. Augustus Sinclair - Not Looking So Good That patch-up job you gave yourself seems to be...wearin' thin, son. I hope for your sake that young Eleanor's got a daisy of a down card left to play...or you're not gonna make it outta here. GUL_R_Sinc_FallApart 07. Augustus Sinclair - Don't Look So Good You don't look so good, son. I hope for your sake that young Eleanor's got a daisy of a down card left to play... or you're not gonna make it outta here. GUL_R_BSis_Decay 01. Eleanor Lamb - Must Deal with Lamb As long as Mother is near, I won't be able to preserve you... We must deal with her and escape before you fall apart... 02. Eleanor Lamb - Hold On Father Hold on, Father... 03. Eleanor Lamb - You're Not Going to Die Here Come on Father, you're not going to die in this hole! 04. Eleanor Lamb - The Only Way We have to get you out of Rapture Father. It's the only way I can save you now... 05. Eleanor Lamb - Steady, Father Steady father, don't let go now... 06. Eleanor Lamb - Hold On I won't let her take you from me again Father, Hold on. GUL_R_BSis_LambushPod 01a. Eleanor Lamb - Raising the Lifeboat I... could boil away the water myself and get the lifeboat to rise, but I will need a great deal of ADAM to generate that much heat. The rest of the Little Sisters will have to be sacrificed. Head to the Pediatric Wards. GUL_R_Sinc_BlrBlow 01. Augustus Sinclair - Fresh Out of Plans Oh Christ, don't tell me she...Lamb's bombed out the ballast compressors... We-we-we can't blow out the ballast water, which means the lifeboat won't float...son, I-I'm sorry but I-I'm fresh outta plans. GUL_R_Lamb_BlrBlow 01. Sofia Lamb - A Boiler Reservoir Without a Source of Heat Oh Augustus...Delta can hear me, so I know you can. Do you take me for a half-wit? I saw you coming from the moment Delta rescued you. Now...correct me if I'm wrong, but a boiler reservoir without a source of heat... 02. Sofia Lamb - Is Just So Much Floodwater ...is just so much floodwater. GUL_R_BSis_BlrBlowS 01a. Eleanor Lamb - Raising the Lifeboat Father, I can boil away the water if I generate enough heat, but I can't do it alone. I think it's time to liberate the rest of mother's little family. Find the pediatric wards. I will meet you there. 01b. Eleanor Lamb - I Can Boil It Father, listen. I know what we have to do. I can boil away the water if I generate enough heat, but I can't do it alone. I think it's time to liberate the rest of mother's... family. Find the pediatric wards. I will meet you there. GUL_R_BSis_BlrBlowH 01a. Eleanor Lamb - Raising the Lifeboat Father, I can burn off the water myself, but you of all people know that ADAM energy has a cost. The rest of mother's little brood will have to be sacrificed.Find the pediatric wards. I will meet you there. GUL_R_Sinc_AdamPlan 01a. Augustus Sinclair - She Thinks the World of You Sounds like Eleanor's plannin' to juice up with enough ADAM to boil off the ballast water herself. Lamb's been experimentin' on Little Sisters for years...I expect Eleanor means to find 'em and deal with 'em your way. Thinks the world o' you, that one. 01b. Augustus Sinclair - She's a Pistol That Eleanor's a pistol, son. Not sure if you're the fatherly type — but this plan o' hers just could work...deal with Lamb, launch the lifeboat...and let the money roll in! GUL_R_BSis_ProgIndAlt 01. Eleanor Lamb - With Their Help I'll wake the children up - they're stronger than they know...with their help, I should be able to boil off the water and get us out of here. Then, I'll offer them the chance to become human again. GUL_R_Sinc_Sisters 01. Augustus Sinclair - Re-evaluate His Position I have to say, I...I never really knew the Sisters were still human under there. Might could...well, might could make a man re-evaluate his position... GUL_R_BSis_BlrFin 01. Sofia Lamb - With My Formula Do you see now, Delta? My daughter can create them so easily from my formula, and ADAM is as natural in their bodies as water. With my formula, they will not hurt. They will not lust. They will not die... GUL_R_Tene_LessonS 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Be Proud You see? She learns from what you have done...as any daughter. You have reason to be proud. GUL_R_Tene_LessonH 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Cares Nothing You see? She learns from what you have done...as any daughter. You cared nothing for her innocence...und she cares nothing for theirs. GUL_R_Lamb_NatSel 01. Sofia Lamb - Voluntary Evolution Natural Selection failed us, Delta, but Eleanor is already evolving by choice. We must only help her to value society's needs over her own. As the first true Utopian, her identity will be authored by consensus. And when the last of us are gone...Eleanor and her children will know a harmony that you and I can scarcely imagine. GUL_R_Sinc_NatSel 01. Augustus Sinclair - Lamb's Plan for Eleanor So...Doc Lamb means to turn Eleanor into some kinda...one-woman collective? Like a split personality or something' with hundreds o' different commie geniuses in there? God damn, like the poor girl wasn't crazy enough already... GUL_R_Lamb_Abuse 01. Sofia Lamb - Is Sinclair Trustworthy? Do you think I instituted the abuse of prisoners here, Delta? Rented you out as a laboratory rat? That policy was the brainchild of your dear companion Sinclair. Do you really think he plans to share the profits of his grave-robbery with you? GUL_R_Sinc_Abuse 01. Augustus Sinclair - Lamb's Not So Clean Listen to her sermonize! But things weren't so rosy for Lamb's little collective farm down here - look around. She kept feedin' Ryan more an' more o' her people into the Big Daddy program to keep the rest alive...and in exchange, she'd get to keep an orphan or two for her own Little Sister project. GUL_R_Sinc_Condolence 01. Augustus Sinclair - Ryan Was Worse Now sport, I know by now you must be considerin' me some kinda heartless ne'er do well. I built this place, an' I did rent you out to those clinical Plasmid trials up at Fontaine. But Ryan woulda put you out an airlock...an' told ya to walk home. Sure, I made you buy each an' every breath at a loss - but at least you still got the wind to curse my name with. GUL_R_Sinc_Return 01. Augustus Sinclair - On My Way to the Lifeboat Look outside, sport - It's yours truly. I'm on my way to the lifeboat by railcar...and I've got my nest egg aboard! GUL_R_Sinc_Lifeboat 01. Augustus Sinclair - On My Way Alright, sport - I'm headin' toward the lifeboat by railcar. And the best part is, I'm stocked to the gills with scientific miracles and wonderments. Rapture's Bounty, partner. Our ticket to the high life, soon as you deal with Lamb and we head topside. GUL_R_Tene_Rtrn2Dock 01a. Brigid Tenenbaum - Moving to the Lifeboat Herr Delta. I am thinking it is safe now for me to move to the lifeboat. Do not worry about me, I have stowed away before. You must think only of the launch. 01b. Brigid Tenenbaum - Moving to the Pod Herr Delta. I am thinking it is safe now for me to move to the lifeboat. I will bring the girls you have saved - we will stow away among the cargo. Do not worry about us, think only of the launch! GUL_R_Tene_Farewell 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - I Will Stay I will not be joining you, Herr Delta...it seems that death is too easy for me. There is no freedom from my sins. Lamb's people know of the Little Ones...und even if she dies, they will try to carry on the plan. I can not let this be. I will remain behind...alone. There is much ADAM here in the water...it will be slow to gather, but it will keep me alive until the last breath of Rapture is released into the sea. The cycle ends with me, no matter what I become. Goodbye, Herr Delta. Und good luck. GUL_R_Sinc_Farewell 01. Augustus Sinclair - You, Me, and Sis Brigid Tenenbaum. Made o' stronger stuff than I imagined. Just you, me, and Eleanor now, kid... GUL_R_Lamb_SKill 01. Sofia Lamb - A Liability I told you Augustus was a liability to you, Delta. His precious train-car full of loot has a bomb affixed to it by my agents. I was hoping I wouldn't need such a blunt instrument, but... If you proceed, Delta, I will detonate the car as you pass, and you will vanish forever into the abyss below. 02. Sofia Lamb - Stop! Augustus, don't! I... GUL_R_Sinc_SKill 01. Augustus Sinclair - Time to Settle Up No sir. Now, son, you listen. You take young Eleanor to my lifeboat and you get her topside. Doc Lamb is no kind of momma to her. Now I'm anything but a saint...but Lamb has me cold. An' well, I've been watchin' all you...an' young Eleanor have endured. An' perhaps it's havin' to see it all through your eyes an'...if I'm honest, more'n a little o' that hurt was on my account. Anyway. I reckon it's high time we settle up. Please consider this my fare-thee-well. 02. Augustus Sinclair - Last Move Now, Doctor Lamb, I know you can hear me. An' I was hopin to see you about a little problem I've got. 03a. Augustus Sinclair - The Last Word I have this powerful fear o' fallin, Doctor, an' I hope you can help me shake it. One thing, though. There's this lever in here labeled "emergency cable release"? An' I hear the pit beneath me's near bottomless. Bomb wouldn't do much harm down there. So, ah...you might have to talk fast. 03b. Augustus Sinclair - The Last Word I have this powerful fear o' fallin', Doctor, ever since Granddaddy drowned in the Big Ditch back in Panama. I hope you can help me shake it, Doc. One thing, though. There's this lever in here labeled "emergency cable release"? An' I hear the pit beneath me's near bottomless. So, ah...you might have to talk fast. GUL_R_BSis_SKillS 01a. Eleanor Lamb - Sinclair's Sacrifice No, he mustn't... 01b. Eleanor Lamb - Sacrifice Mother was so certain he would betray us. All this talk of sacrifice, and she was the last to see it in him. GUL_R_BSis_SKillH 01a. Eleanor Lamb - Sinclair's Sacrifice Ahhh. I see. Very sweet. 01b. Eleanor Lamb - Saved Himself Very poor play. He could have saved himself if we failed to call her bluff...too sentimental. GUL_R_BSis_ElenrInPod 01. Eleanor Lamb - It Isn't Safe It isn't safe to begin yet. We must get rid of the splicers first! GUL_R_BSis_Escape 01a. Eleanor Lamb - Big Sister We've done it, Father. We must head up to Mother's office now in the control tower, it's the only remotely safe place for the ascent. 01b. Eleanor Lamb - Follow Me! We've done it, Father. We must get to the lifeboat now, or die trying! 02a. Eleanor Lamb - Big Sister The ascent begins, Father...I have to get the remaining children to mother's office in the control tower. It's the only safe place to surface. We will meet you there...go... GUL_R_Lamb_Escape 01. Sofia Lamb - You Will Die Delta...why?! Do you actually believe you'll survive the ascent? Her ability to sustain you will fade more and more, as she travels away from the source of ADAM... You will die like a mindless animal, and she will live in that rotting world alone! Retail Version GUL_R_BSis_FallApart 01. Eleanor Lamb - We Must Escape As long as Mother is near, I won't be able to preserve you... We must escape before you fall apart... 03. Eleanor Lamb - Hold On Hold on, Father... 05. Eleanor Lamb - Come On! Come on Father, you're not going to die in this hole! GUL_R_BSis_FollowLamb 02. Eleanor Lamb - Find Sinclair! Oh god... she's going to drop this building into the trench... it's miles deep! We have to find Sinclair — now! 08. Eleanor Lamb - We Have to Get Out! We have to get out of here, Father... before your heart stops or Persephone falls! GUL_R_BSis_LambLckdwn 03. Eleanor Lamb - Don't Listen Don't listen to her, Father — she's desperate — mass suicide is her final trump. We are not going to die with her! 04a. Eleanor Lamb - Independence Addressing me as a child, mother — now that's a clever gambit. Still hoping I'll accept "survival" in her care... We leave together, Father... or this is where we die. GUL_R_Lamb_Ward 02. Sofia Lamb - Inherit the City It may seem cruel to employ the innocent as repositories for gene therapy, but I have no interest in fire from the fingertips, Delta. I measure the evolving psyche: to wit, the soul. The tests are behavioral. Eleanor was to benefit from all we had learnt... until you. GUL_R_Lamb_LambRants 03. Sofia Lamb - Your People, Eleanor Eleanor, I know you can hear me. This is Mother speaking. Your people cry out in fear, pleading for the rebirth they were promised... only you can answer. GUL_R_BSis_LambRants 02a. Eleanor Lamb - Honest Lesson No hard feelings, Father... I felt every pain you inflicted, and it was by far more honest a lesson than anything Mother ever taught me. 02b. Eleanor Lamb - Warts and All Remember, Father... Mother never wanted a child, she wanted perfection. It's the real world I want. Thanks to you, I shall soon see it, warts and all. GUL_R_BSis_WardTaunt 04a. Eleanor Lamb - Hack Darts in the Pneumo Here, Father. I've put some Hack Darts in the Pneumo. GUL_R_Sinc_CellHints 01. Augustus Sinclair - Flush Me Out That's a... window into the back of my tower, kid... try to get me fightin' somehow... flush me out o' here... please... 05. Augustus Sinclair - You've Got the Code That's the full code, kid... you've done it, now... now just come on in here an'... an' put me down easy... 07. Augustus Sinclair - Stairway Try the stairway, son... maybe you can find a way up onto... onto what's left of it... 08. Augustus Sinclair - Box Maybe that... that box can help you get up here... looks light enough to move... 09. Augustus Sinclair - Smart Cookie Smart... smart cookie, kid. Now... come up to the tower and... and finish me... please make it quick... GUL_R_Sinc_CellHints2 04. Augustus Sinclair - Check the Cells for the Code Check the cells, kid... one of the prisoners must know the number... UL_R_BSis_UnlckPrisn 02. Eleanor Lamb - Oh No You have Sinclair's key, Father — use it on the override switch to end the lockdown. GUL_R_Lamb_KillWard 01. Sofia Lamb - Freedom of Choice So be it, Eleanor... with your long-sought freedom of choice, you have sided with Subject Delta over your mother, your people, and even yourself. I fear you will have little time to mourn him... 01a. Sofia Lamb - How Did it Feel? How did it feel, Delta? Was Sinclair a friend to you, or just a tool? He died a hero of the Rapture Family; you will have no such honor. GUL_R_BSis_ElnrSolutn 01. Eleanor Lamb - Losses So. Sinclair is dead. And worse, the ballast compressors are damaged — we cannot launch. I... could boil away the water myself and get the lifeboat to rise, but I'll need a great deal of ADAM to generate that much heat. The rest of the Little Sisters will have to be sacrificed. Head to the Pediatric Wards. 01a. Augustus Sinclair - A Chance God... Sinclair... Mother killed him... and destroyed the ballast compressors as well. We cannot launch. But maybe, Father... I could boil away the water and get the lifeboat to rise, but I can't generate that much heat alone. It's time to liberate the rest of mother's Little Sisters. We must get to the Pediatric Wards, and fast. 01d. Eleanor Lamb - To the Pediatric Wards Oh no, Mother's destroyed the ballast compressors. We cannot launch. But maybe... Father, I could boil away the water and get the lifeboat to rise, but I can't generate that much heat alone. It's time to liberate the rest of mother's Little Sisters. We must get to the Pediatric Wards, and fast. 02c. Eleanor Lamb - With the Children's Help Alright, Father. I'll wake the children up — they're stronger than they know. With their help, I should be able to boil off the water and get us all out of here. After that, we'll make them human again. 03. Eleanor Lamb - I'll Harvest the Children I will harvest ADAM from each of my other Sisters. And of course, Father - you'll get a share. After we visit both wards, I should be strong enough to boil off the ballast water and launch the lifeboat. GUL_R_BSis_MiscLines 01. Eleanor Lamb - All Mine Ohhhhhh, when I kill you, mother, it won't be for the common good. It won't even be for Father. The moment will be all mine. 02. Eleanor Lamb - Is This the Way Mother, you sad old cow. Is this the way you want to die? 04. Eleanor Lamb - Not Quietly Father, for my entire life, I've heard mother rasp on about the virtue of sacrifice. She says God's just a myth — but she believes in martyrdom. She won't go quietly. 0?. Eleanor Lamb - I Hope I Helped Seeing you again, Father, even through the eyes of the Little Sisters... it kept me going. I hope I was able to help. GUL_R_BSis_ToTherapy 01. Eleanor Lamb - This Way to a Ward Therapy wing. One of the Pediatric Wards is this way. GUL_R_BSis_ToInfirmry 01. Eleanor Lamb - Near a Ward Infirmary. There's a pediatric ward back here somewhere. GUL_R_BSis_FinshFight 01. Eleanor Lamb - Finish the Splicers First Not yet, Father, we have to deal with mother's splicers first. 02. Eleanor Lamb - Still Too Many It isn't time yet, Father... there are still too many of them. 03. Eleanor Lamb - We Must Kill the Splicers It isn't safe to begin yet. We must finish off the splicers first! GUL_R_BSis_1of2Done 01. Eleanor Lamb - We're Done Done, Father. Let's move on. 02. Eleanor Lamb - To the Other Ward Time to find the other pediatric ward, I think. GUL_R_BSis_ElenrInPod 03. Eleanor Lamb - It's Cold God, it's cold... But getting warmer... 04. Eleanor Lamb - Working It's working... 07. Eleanor Lamb - Ready to Fight It worked! I'm ready to fight now, Father — just use the Plasmid and show me where! GUL_R_BSis_ProgIndAlt 04. Eleanor Lamb - Break the Other One Halfway there, but they're still coming! Break the other one... it's the only way to stop them! GUL_R_BSis_RiseToSurf 01. Eleanor Lamb - Run! The charges are going! Persephone is falling, Father! Run! Category:BioShock 2 Unused Radio Messages Category:Inner Persephone